warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Dawnshadow/Admin Blog :c
Alright, admin blog time Note: if this blog sparks something, it's being deleted -snaps fingers- like that. Alright, I'll cut straight to the point. I've heard users say sone pretty horrible things about themselves (including myself). I'm going to write this to improve people's self esteem. Ok, so sometimes, things don't go your way, such as not getting much to eat at dinner, being harassed at school, and so on. By the end of the day, you're just so angry and feeling abandoned, and you feel that your life is the worst. Well, your problems may be terrible, but your life isn't the worst. I'm one of those people who hate it when someone says something like 'dont waste food! Kids in Burundi would be thankful for it!' I'm sorry, but it bugs me; I don't know why. But anyways, in this case, I agree. Kids in other countries have worse lives than we do, yet we complain! We are selfish animals, and we don't appreciate what we have. Another thing we complain about is... How smart we are, and our abilities. The reason why Foster the People are such inspiration to me is because of their meaning in songs. My favourite is 'raise up to your ability', because it pretty much says to live life while you can. Remember people with disabilities. They may not be able to live life properly. I know one user on wikia who has a disability, and I said to them when they told me 'a person is a person, no matter on their weight, size or ability'. They said they were treated like they had massive brain damage by teachers. I didn't judge the person, because I always stick to my thought of 'a human is a human'. I'll admit, I'm also very slightly disabled myself. Maybe not in the ways you'd think. It's more of a condition. Knee problems, which prevent me from running long distances (heck, even a lap of the school oval!) Remember this: we're all still young, and life has many twists and turns for us! Life is a challenge, yes, but we as a wiki can help you get through the tough times. Please keep in mind that I, Dawn, will help you get through these times! At the end of the road, life will never go how we planned it to. Remember that we all care. Part 1 is over cX Part 2: Alright, just some things which are new: ANY personal information revealed about someone else will result in a ban. I've been thinking that some users have way too many cats, and they hardly edit. We are going to go through and delete or kill cats which aren't RPed (I haven't actually discussed this with the other admins, so I'm being just a tad naughty.) With the idea mentioned above, this is sort of saying the same thing. We should have a spring clean twice a year, where all users have to participate in cleaning the wiki. One should be soon, to represent the American spring, and later on to present the spring over here. If you don't participate, you aren't a true member of the wiki. If it's a simple matter that you CAN'T attend, just put your name on a formy thingy that I'll send out once we decide on the date. Chat mod spots are closed for the moment. We haven't had many entries, so ta da~ (if you still wish to put a blog up, very well. You can do so.) One note in-between: if you are on another wiki's chat, and you aren't on ours and you don't edit, then you count as not being online. If you're on WCCRPW and not here, it doesn't cut it! Sorry, but it annoys me~ Oh, and also, I think there should be... A blog limit. I think no more than... 3 a month? If it's something desperate, get an admin's permission first. (Just so someone doesn't go crazeh with blogs) One more thing from myself: I might take a week off of wikia. With what I just found out... I was really upset (and I actually took my anger out on someone D:) I think also, if we have users who come only to chat and don't edit often, or at all, they should be banned for like, one day. This seems harsh, but it stops users who don't even like Warriors coming into chat! Thank you to all of those who actually read my blog! I know, I know, it was long x3 sorry! Feel free to comment about these ideas. Good day to you~ 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 00:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Argh, MORE to read xD Should I kill some cats? Yes No If so, which ones should I kill? Dartingstar Heatherstar Rubywhisker Drawpaw Vulpixsong Rainpaw Addertail -sighs- That's it 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 03:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts